Wild Thing
by OokamiJudge
Summary: What if Harry hadn’t been raised by the Durselys and instead had been raised by Hagrid? How would things have been different? Would things have been better or worse for the boy.
1. The Way Things Must Start

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and I'm making jack from this, so don't bother to sue as you'll get jack crap.

Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to Wheezy1 on as if I hadn't read their crack fic PuppyDog Eyes I wouldn't have written this one. After I read it I had the urge to read another fic with Harry raised by Hagrid, but when I couldn't find another one just off I decided to write one instead. So after chatting with my friend Rabble who helped me to think for a reason for Harry to be given to Hagrid to raise I set to work. I am going to be doing my best /not/ to make this a crack fic so please if it looks to be going that way leave me a review and let me know. I would love a lack of flameage for this as I have my own pretty fire collection, but I know flames happen so what ever. Either way hope you all enjoy this.

Author's Note 2: oh and just and FYI, but the warnings for this story aren't set yet. I'm not sure what if any pairings there are going to be in, as I figure more things out though I will add warnings in notes at the start of chapters. The only this just now is going to be a Smart!Hagrid. Why? Because I think he is a lot smarter then he is given credit for after all I do believe I remember him getting books to read on dragons when he got Norbert's egg and he has obviously learned how to care for Buckbeak and the rest of the flock. I think his is more just a different kind of smart. Also he probably won't be as like to spite out things he shouldn't in here too as I think that comes from not usually talking to people and here he'll have Harry and who knows who else to talk to.

* * *

It took everything in Rebeus too just take Harry and go. James and Lilly had been dear friends to him, some of the very few people who didn't care that he was a half giant and he had loved them both for it. He hadn't even thought about it as he took Siris's bike and Harry and just left heading for where Dumbledore had told him to meet him. He held the tiny Harry as close to him as he could en entire ride glad when the crying boy feel asleep as they were going over Bristol. It wasn't that he didn't understand why he was crying, it was just that the poor boy could probably use the sleep before he killed himself with crying. Could that even happen? Rebeus wasn't sure, but he had heard about people dyeing of a broken heart so why couldn't you die from crying?

He landed the bike and pulled himself off making his way to the Headmaster careful not to jostle Harry even as he handed him over and started bawling. He didn't want to see him just left here and it was so hard to think that both Lilly and James were gone. In a few more hours he would even find out that Siris had been put into Azkaban and that Peter was dead, killed by Siris, but right now he knew none of that. Right now all he knew was this and it was more then the large man could handle.

Harry shifted very little in his blanket only barely moving and even then he slept on as his small hand grabbed onto the letter that had been left with him. He didn't know anything that was happening around him, he didn't understand that his parents were gone, he didn't know how famous he was, and he didn't know what was in store for him. He most certainly didn't know that he was in for a very rude awakening in the morning when his uncle nearly steeped on him on his way out to a very early shift, or that his cousin Dudley was going to find torment in making him a toy. All he knew right now was the blissful world of sleep.

* * *

He had been here for hours now sorting though all these papers. With all the raids that had happened in that last month before you-know-who's downfall there were so many witches and wizards dead and most had had a will of some sort and he had the oh so wonderful job of sorting through them all. With the new attacks dyeing off finally as the Ministry finally caught most of you-know-who's followers things were starting to finally taper off for him to. It was the end of a long day and a long month when he glanced once more at the clock, he had enough time to sort one more of these out today, and as that would mean one less tomorrow he was all for that.

He only barely glanced at the name and was scanning though the context when he came to a clause on 'If I should die my child Harry Potter should go to…' before he finally realized what he was reading. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he finally felt awake for the first time since lunch he went back to the top and started again reading it over proper this time. He blinked a few times once he was done and reread the section on Harry again before looking at the signatures and noting that /yes/ that was his name right there. Oh Merlin was he /ever/ going to hear about it. He might not have been here in the office, but he had been doing 'ministry duties' at that time and bloody hell had he really been that drunk? Well he better do something about this now before things got even worse for him.

* * *

He was sitting in his hut with Fang absently scratching the boarhound behind his ears and just watching the fire crackle when the tapping that would change his life came. Rebeus Hagrid lifted his gaze to the owl tapping on his window staring at it for a moment like he didn't know what in merlin's name it was before patting Fang on the head and pulling himself up. He made his way to the window opening it to allow the bird in and it promptly made its way to his table landing where it waited. He didn't know why anyone would be owling him, but all the same Rebeus took the letter from the owl who just gave him a look and remained waiting as he opened the letter pulling out the small stack of papers. He sorted though them until he found the actual letter not paying the 'spare' sheets any attention:

_To Mr. Rebeus Hagrid_

_It has recently come to our attention that a Mr. James Potter and Mrs. Lilly Potter had anticipated their not making it though this war and had a will drawn up. In this will they left their wishes for their son's care in such an event. After sorting though all the necessary paper work it had been found that you first in line to be given care of one Harry Potter. Enclosed are all the necessary forms you will need to sign to make the adoption legal. From there it will be up to you to secure your son from his Muggle Relatives, you may request our help if you wish the owl will wait and would bring back such a request. If you have no questions all the papers need are your signature and this will all be settled._

_Minister of Magic_

Rubeus stared at the note for a long time blinking at it and looking though the papers and then just looking at the owl as if maybe this was somehow all not real before it finally sunk it. The grin that slowly spread over his shaggy face as he quickly signed the various papers only stopped long enough to fiddle with the name that the Minster had had put onto the adoption paper Harry was a Potter and he would never just take that from him so he changed the name to Harry Potter Hagrid making Potter his middle name then it would give Harry the option to be a Potter or to not be one. As he signed the last paper they all disappeared in a puff of smoke and the new guardian of the-boy-who-lived turned his attention to the owl "Me get writin stuff fer a letter." Rubeus informed the owl even as he offer it a treat from one of his many pockets suddenly feeling far better then he had in a month.

It took him a bit of time but the half giant managed to get a proper looking letter written out for the owl to take back and he sent the owl off before scrubbing at the tears that had formed in his eyes and making his way out of his cabin and towards the castle. He didn't know the first thing about kids he knew that, but he wasn't going to let Harry stay with those muggles. He would do what ever he could to make sure that Lilly and Jame's son had someone that cared for him. Sure Dumbledore had put him there but he hadn't liked it any better then he did now, he only did it because the Headmaster said that it was right. It wasn't though the Ministry had even said so, they game him the paper work and all and now Harry was his.

* * *

Rubeus spent the next week finding any books in the library he could about kids and he thought he was doing lots better now. Someone from the Ministry had come by the day before at his request to help him fix up his hut some, on the outside it still looked the same, but inside it had been magically enlarged so that it now had: two bedrooms; a rather large bathroom so that Rubeus could fit in it and there still be room; an actual kitchen –that came with a promise of cooking lessons from someone when the woman that came tasted what he passed off as food-; and then another room that had the fireplace, a couple of chairs, and Fang's bed. After they had fixed his hut the woman had helped him go shopping for things that Harry would need which included a crib that could break down into a small bed since he technically wasn't supposed to use magic. In short as he took a final look around his hut he was quite pleased, he thought it looked rather nice from what he had read in those books. He had tried very hard to make it a good place and a safe place for the son, no for /his/ son. That was an idea he was still working on, but the more he said it the more he liked the idea.

Sure that everything was all set up and looked good he told Fang to be good and he left the hut heading for the entrance to the school to meet the person who was supposed to go with him today to get Harry.

* * *

Author's Note 3: Please excuse Hagrid's speech I'll try not to mess it up, but I'm also probably gonna end up having both him and Harry have an accent of some sort and I'm gonna try and do it as close to his as I can soooo that means digging out my first movie as my first book is well MIA . If anyone has a good accent to compare Hagrid's to I would love any help with words that should be 'different' in one way or another. I know for sure 'Arry, but from there it has been just a bit…

Reviews or raitings would be good to help me know if anyone thinks this is worth continuing, but lack of them won't stop me it'll probably just mean I'm slower at it heh yes bad me on my slow updates . this is the only new fic I'm allowing myself until I've gotten out some updates for other fics.


	2. A New Home

Disclaimer: Don't own HP sadly so don't bother to sue cause you'll only get a hand full of lint as I'm broke and this isn't making me any less so...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rubeus couldn't help but to fidget as the stern looking man looked him up and down taking in the slightly ragged appearance of his coat, beard, and hair that were more harried looking right now then usual as he had spent so much of this last week reading and trying to get the Hut ready for Harry. Still he wasn't about to back down from the Ministry man who's name he couldn't remember even if the woman the day before /had/ told him what it was. He hadn't been paying much attention then and didn't much care right now he just wanted the man to get done with this so that they could get going. Besides he didn't care what this man really thought of him, the man had been ordered to help him as needed or so he had been told, and most of those ministry people were so good at orders it was scary sometimes to the half giant.

Despite his thoughts though he was glad when the other man finally stopped looking at him like he was trying to pick him apart with his gaze and finally asked what Rubeus needed his help with. "I can' do no magic maself, so I need you ta: take me to where I'm going; make sure those muggles don't try an cause trouble; An 'elp me get 'Arry back 'ere af'er." He told the man who seemed to consider for a moment before nodding his consent of the 'plan' if it could truly be called that before resting his hand on Rubeus and they were gone.

Reappearing in a deserted and fenced in park it took them just a bit to walk to the Durselys' home, but Rubeus himself didn't mind and while he had no clue what his 'escort' thought the other man never complained so he just assumed the other didn't either. Still he was glad when he saw the familiar street and house come into view. He could feel the nervousness creeping over him as he made his way up the steeps hunching over so he could fit better onto the porch before knocking on the door.

Irritated Petunia looking up from trying none to kindly to get her sister's brat shoved into some half decent clothes so she could take the boy down the road while they went out with Dudley at the sound of the door. Giving the crying Harry a last look she made her way to the door smoothing out her features and her dress she pulled the door open only for her eyes to nearly leave their sockets and her mouth to fall open. Realizing that she could hear talking outside she quickly pulled herself together "Get in here." She hissed at the pair quite sure that at least the smaller one was one of her sister's kind even if she didn't know why he or the other man were here. Still she couldn't have them just /standing/ out there could she what /would/ the neighbors thinks.

The ministry official raised en eyebrow at the woman, but did as 'bid' all the same with his 'charge' entering behind him. He wasn't at all pleased with the look the woman was giving him and didn't even bother to try and hide the fact that he was looking the woman over. She wasn't even close to being something worth looking at; remind him of a horse in truth which was far from appealing. He couldn't see how /this/ woman could be related to Lilly Potter, he hadn't personally known the mother of the boy-who-lived but he had seen pictures of her and heard stories of her. This… women didn't seem like what he thought a person of her family would be like, but he didn't care to examine it much farther just then as that really wasn't why he was here and evidently she agreed as she demanded to know why they were here.

Rubeus swallowed hard at the sharp question, this woman was nothing like his friend Lilly he could already tell, but quickly answered all the same. "I'm 'ere for 'Arry." He told the woman as he tried in vain to remember what Lilly had said her name was.

Petunia couldn't help the delighted look that spread over her face at those words. So they had come to take the brat back that was fine by her. At least it was until she remembered the note that had been left with the boy and the delight quickly left followed by a rather displeased and dark look. "I can't let you do that I'm afraid." She informed them though she didn't sound at all pleased with the words.

Rubeus couldn't help but to be confused by the look of delight that had first come over the woman's face, it had made him think of Lilly for a moment, but it seemed holey out of place for the comment. Then to see her face darken so quickly and the words that went with that look, and their tone, no this surely couldn't be her sister could it? Still he offered her a smile all the same after all he had never been to good with people so he was probably just reading her wrong, right? "It's ok, 'e'll be looked after good an I'll bring 'im by to see ya when ever ya want." He assured her thinking that maybe she was just worried that Harry wouldn't be taken care of or maybe that she would ever get to see him. Sure Harry was his son now, but he wouldn't at all deny him to see his aunt and uncle.

Suddenly the crying from the other room stopped and the ministry offical's gaze widened when a small boy with black hair sticking up every which way, green eyes, a red tear streaked face, a dipper, and a half on shirt came toddling in. He hadn't ever personally seen him, but the man knew the-boy-who-lived when he saw him. This was him? Why did he look so scrawny, where were the rest of his clothes, and was a dipper supposed to fit like that?

Rubeus's eye widened as he spotted Harry, it had only been a month since he saw the now nineteen month old, but he had changed greatly. Still he didn't even hesitate when he toddled over holding up his hands to pick him up. "Wha' 'appened to 'im? 'Arry you look like a thestral all skin and bone." He told the small and now rather skinny boy who buried his face in his coat saying something though it was quite muffled and unintelligible. The half giant's gaze hardened as he turned his attention to Petunia "Wha 'ave ya done ta 'im?" he growled out.

The woman paled, but did her best to quickly pull herself together under the gaze of both men neither of which looked to friendly. "How is it my fault if he boy refuses to eat? He doesn't even want to sit still long enough to be changed or for a bath." She told them calmly though knowing good and well it was a lie as she just didn't try and neither did her husband. It wasn't like they had even been asked the boy had just been shoved at them. Sure she didn't let the boy die, but why should she go out of her way to be nice to him, after all she just /knew/ that he would be a freak and the world wouldn't miss one less if he didn't happen to die.

The only thing that stopped Rubeus from shaking the woman was the fact that he was holding Harry "Lyin woman. 'Arry ne'er 'ad any problem with eatin I fed 'im lots myself, James let me 'elp bath 'im once too and 'Arry loved the water." He told the woman once more growling at her, none to pleased with the state Harry was in or her attitude towards it all. It made him want to… to… well he wasn't sure but it wouldn't be nice he knew that.

When Paleno had heard what he was doing today, where he was going, and who with he had been beyond displeased with the entire situation. Still it had been an order and it was for the boy-who-lived so he complied, but now seeing the boy and the way the half giant was acting he let it ease his worries a bit, maybe it really wouldn't be so bad for the boy-who-lived to live with such a man. Still his stern gaze was kept on the woman, apparently she was Harry's aunt, or at least this should be her from what he had heard of the woman. He lifted a hand settling it on the half giant's arm trying to calm things before they got worse then they already were. "What has been done can not be changed, but he is yours now." The ministry man offered Rubeus his tone steady even as he gaze met and bore into that of the boy-who-lived's aunt. No he didn't approve with her treatment, but it seemed that the half giant would make up for it or at least it looked that way so far to Paleno.

She might not want the boy, but she also had some since of self preservation and that note had been clear. The boy had to stay here because of her precious sister dying for him or some nonsense and if they let the boy go that man wouldn't be pleased. "Now you listen here both of you. He was put on my doorstep and I was told to look after him.."

"Is this what you call looking after him then?" Paleno questioned giving the woman a hard look before the half giant could react. While he was glad for the large man's protectiveness as it boded well for their savior he didn't need the man getting to upset and possibly hurting the muggle woman.

Petunia settled her hands on her hips giving the man a hard look as she raised her chin "I told you, he is a stubborn freak of a child. It isn't /my/ fault he.."

"Enough." Paleno narrowed his gaze on the woman unwilling to listen to when even he could tell was a lie. "I know nothing about children Muggle and even I know that to be a pack of lies. I have no clue why Harry Potter was ever given to you in the first place when your sister made it clear you and yours were to be the last place her son went, she said because you had your own son she didn't want to burden you, but somehow he did. We are just here to fix that mistake and what ever reason you think you have has no bearing against the Ministry of Magic." He informed her narrowing his gaze. When she didn't speak up after a long moment he used more pressure on the half giant's arm to get him to turn and head back for the door "It is time for us to leave." He informed Rebeus leading the other man out the door and ignoring the sputtering woman behind him. "Did you need to get anything for him?" he questioned watching the half giant as he fussed over Harry letting the action sooth his worries a bit more.

Rebeus shook his head "I wen' yesterday ta get everythin I needed fer 'im." He replied shifting his gaze to the stern looking man glad that Harry's crying was calming a bit and becoming more subdued sniffles. He didn't know what that woman had done to Harry, but he would make it right. He pulled his son close when the smaller man warned him they were going offering him a bit of a smile when they appeared back at Hogwarts "I need ta go get 'im clean and fin some food. Thank you an you'll thank the Minister for me won' ya?" he question turning away when the other man nodded at him agreeing.

Paleno watched the half giant walk off with the savior of the wizarding world wishing the boy luck. He didn't know how much Rebeus Hagrid knew, but for the sake of the boy he hoped it was at least as much as it seemed like.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thanks to: uchiha mikomi, EvaNone, Bones, Maloanne, hope rivet, & of course Tado ;) for yer reviews. I know this chapter took a bit and I'm sorry I was having trouble with that conversation with Petuna. I know this is a shorter chapter, but It was mainly just getting Harry from the Dursleys and to Hagrid. I know it is a bit slow right not, but bear with me it will pick up and all is not going to be well as I am a fan of minulative!Dumbles be warned for that coming in and him trying to find a way to take Harry back. So yep here we go next chapter and I'm off to get 3 working…


End file.
